1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for routing and mapping a system of wires, cables, fibers, wall outlets, jacks, receptacles, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ever since the invention of electricity and electronics, a need for accurately finding, tracing and locating wires, cables, fibers, and the like has existed. Over the years, many methods have developed. Currently, the most common method of labeling wires, cables, fibers, and the like involves individual labeling. Using this method, wires, cables, fibers, and the like that perform a particular function or are of a particular type are externally marked for identification. However, many types of wires, cables, fibers, and the like have exterior surfaces that are either difficult to label due to the insulating material, are too small to label effectively, or use a non-uniform labeling standard. Even when properly labeled, however, most often wires, cables, fibers, and the like are bundled or grouped together using rope, tape, or straps during installation in a structure. This makes tracing an individual wire, cable, fiber, and the like through such a grouping difficult and time consuming, which in turn makes it difficult to find the source or destination of a particular wire, cable, fiber, and the like, even with a wiring diagram.
In the case of new construction, most wires, cables, fibers, and the like are installed and bundled during the framing stage of construction process. The wires, cables, fibers, and the like however cannot be properly tested for faults or damage until they are terminated with proper connectors on each end. Unfortunately, no convenient system for terminating, testing, and labeling each end of the wires, cables, fibers, and the like currently exists that will protect the terminated ends from damage during the wall finish out stage of the construction process (e.g., hanging of sheetrock, application of mud, and painting). The wires, cables, fibers, and the like are therefore normally not terminated, tested, and labeled until completion of the wall finish out stage, at which point it is expensive and time consuming to replace existing wires, cables, fibers, and the like if a problem is discovered. It is certainly less expensive to replace existing wires, cables, fibers, and the like before the wall finish out stage than after the wall finish out stage. Accordingly, a system that provides a convenient way to terminate, test, and label wires, cables, fibers, and the like as well as store them for use after completion of construction would solve the aforementioned problems.
Furthermore, it is common for the stripping, preparation, and terminating of wires, cables, fibers, and the like to be done at the wall outlets and “head-end” after the floors and walls are finished. This involves cleaning dirt and debris from gang boxes and walls, and it is very difficult to do so without dirtying new walls and floors. Accordingly, a system that permits the performance of the above tasks early in the construction phase would eliminate the aforementioned problems.
Another system, found especially in schools and businesses, is a system utilizing hubs to route phone lines, internet lines, cable lines, and the like. The incoming lines from a phone or internet service provider are routed into the back of labeled panels and then routed onto user sources. This system, however, has disadvantages. One such disadvantage is the lack of a method to individually identify and label a source line and its user receptacle together. For example, in an application where several lines are routed to one wall receptacle, or when one line from a panel to a user outlet needs to be rerouted, altered, or needs troubleshooting, the labels and diagrams of the current system only indicate which lines are routed to a particular room. There is currently no easily readable map by which a particular wire can be clearly identified and traced from an input source, such as a line from the phone company, to a user outlet receptacle.
Another disadvantage of this system is when a security or monitoring system is installed, and one or more lines need to be captured or monitored. The installation process involves routing lines of wire into the security system and then routing them back into the phone or internet system. This involves re-routing of the appropriate wires by a technician, which is expensive and can also require troubleshooting at additional cost once the wires have been re-routed.
The hubs or “switchboards” used by this system also lack an easy method to combine, mix, or switch lines routed to a user outlet. More hubs usually must be purchased to combine or mix lines, and to switch individual lines, an expensive technician must be hired to first locate the destination user outlets of each line then physically switch the lines.
Accordingly, a wire mapping system is needed that allows clear identification and association of a line leaving a hub or “switchboard” with a user outlet and the individual receptacle on the outlet. In addition, a wiring system is needed that is easily expandable and adaptable to include the introduction of security systems or monitoring devices. Further, a wiring system is needed that allows easy alteration, rerouting, and combination of lines without additional cost or equipment. Still further, a wiring system is needed that allows for the testing and troubleshooting of wires within the system without the need for an expensive technician or testing equipment.